vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137339-will-f2p-fix-wildstar-or-was-it-a-nice-try
Content ---- ---- Do engrish posts with no care for grammar, let alone careful analysis, count as debate now? That was such a terribly written article I actually felt physical pain reading it.... Edit: for instance: "A MMO using the F2P model is very, very risky and makes players extremely skeptical, because a company must make money out of the game somehow, and if a MMO is F2P then often the company will release a in game cash shop. Or, if you are a complete money wh-re, WOW do both." "We will not yet know how Wildstar are doing with statistics after launching their new model but we can debate." "All they can do is time and really, making the game F2P was pulling the final straw to try and make the game work " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qItugh-fFgg Edited October 5, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- Oh was there? Didn't see it on the forum, my bad | |} ---- ---- ---- I contacted the owner about this, I know him and he has said he is reviewing the post and tweaking it and will review who the article is by. | |} ---- there's literally only 3 MMOs left in the world that are sub based. And WoW allows you to pay with gold now. you mean the core MMO audience? Most MMOs are played by casual players, meaning that you have to dumb down the game to even make money. any PVE content gets devoured in a matter of weeks. Good PvP is what keeps people in between the content drops. Just look at Guild Wars 2. It went for half a year at a time without content sometimes and many people on the forums agree that the only thing that kept them engaged was world versus world. | |} ---- ---- This right there is funded on no facts at all, instead on personal opinion. It is a simple fact that f2p brings more money than a sub model. From numbers in my company (indie mobile/browser dev) the average user pays 20-30€/month, some top 5% even pay up to 50.000€ in 2 years. Some spend so much money a week that payment companies regularly call us to make sure it's not a scammer. That bigger companies jump at a sub model is simply due to the ease of calculation for costs and sales, especially for publicly traded companies more interesting than an unsteady f2p model. Wildstar didn't change much since release. It is now at 4 daily areas.. for most users boring as hell and completely uncreative content. Vet players are waiting for new content, especially raids. Considering Carbine's state, that can take another 6-12 months. Many people will quit when hitting lvl 50, no one likes to do dailies every day, unbalanced dungeons (for majority of players) and no useful pvp content. And wow also has a pretty expensive cash shop for years now. Not much to buy at for now, but things like instant level 90 (for the price of the full game) is not something you normally find in a sub game (or in any game). Edited October 5, 2015 by Ventrix | |} ---- ---- ---- Do you know anything about this game, at all? Your comment suggests you don't. Wildstar was aimed at more hardcore players, it didn't have a casual side to it. One of the main complaints and causes of people leaving was Wildstar being too difficult for a lot of people.Not just the dungeons but the levelling too. Edited October 5, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- I would say that that's very subjective. While Wildstar does follow outdated models, I found uniqueness in it, that other games in the market currently do not present. Meaning that it does have its niche. Can it be successful and survive on that niche? Very obviously not, because the game had AAA financing and 20 years of development, hence the need to go F2P in the first place. So the real question is can it retain enough players from the F2P bunch in order to survive and continue on living. | |} ---- ---- ---- the only reason people left was because they didn't want to pay for the game with the problems it had, otherwise they would have stuck around. Edited October 5, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- maybe they left because the game was not that good | |} ---- Not the only reason at all, if you think that then you are incredibly naive and didn't pay any attention to what was going on around the web at the time. | |} ---- Oh man, please tell me you actually believe this and you're not just trolling. The Wildstar Knights are some of the best I've ever seen in any MMO ever! | |} ---- uhh, this is the ONLY game, that provides SOLO instances at end game for gearing up, getting dyes and getting minions. What more do you want? Edited October 5, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- If the people really were done with the game they wouldn't have come back in the first place,i played for 3 months, i'm hardly a white knight. | |} ---- I hate to break it to you, but WS was originally made for the hardcore with their"Hardcore or go home " design , was there any solo content during launch?, nope , just plain group contents with gold or bust groups This was a brick wall for anyone with limited time and add bugs/bots into the mix you lost your revenue and look where we are right now an "F2P" game, wildstar didn't even show up on NCsoft profits list , it was that bad Any MMO that doesn't create casual content is doomed ,we said it many times before launch Nobody listened Problem is ppl like you dont undestand a company's upkeep + revenue and just bothered with Esports and Epeen >.> | |} ----